


Everything we’ve ever wanted

by amysperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Pregnant Amy Santiago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysperaltiago/pseuds/amysperaltiago
Summary: after the awkward conversation in casecation, kids have never really been off peraltiago’s mind... but they’ve also never really spoken about it, and they didn’t plan on it coming around this quickly





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauryn Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lauryn+Wilson).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lauryn... as i never thought i’d get you watching this show.
> 
> PSA: i have very little NYPD knowledge and lots but limited amount of pregnancy and birthing knowledge.

BASED THE NIGHT AFTER CASECATION

Amy lay in bed as Jake slept soundly beside her, she looked at the clock... 2am... damn. Her mind had not stopped racing all day, after all, it was the first proper fight her and Jake had... Maybe Terry was right, maybe getting married before this discussion was a mistake.

She blinked rapidly, not letting those thoughts flood her mind as of course she loved him... it was just hard. and as she sat listening to his chest rising and falling and making the small, almost snore like noise he made as he slept, it reminded her of how grounded he can be when it’s just the two of them and he’s not stressed with work or messing with their friends. He would make the most amazing father, he was just scared... THAT is what broke Amy’s heart. His own damn father was ruining this for him, but he was nothing like him, and never would be. 

But it also dawned upon her that it may doubt their place on the force. Amy wanted so hard to sit the lieutenant exam in the new few months and then she was still working to be the NYPD’s youngest female captain, being a mom would set this back. and she witnessed how trigger happy Terry got after the twins where born... she would never want that for Jake. it’s different for them too because they both work in the precinct and...

Amy began to get breathless as her thoughts spiralled, if she thought about this any longer, she would have a full blown panic attack or become the one who did not want kids, and she definitely didn’t want that. She sat up, took an aspirin to battle the oncoming headache she had, turned over in bed and snuggled into Jake. Hoping this would all work itself out, because she loved him... and that was that.


	2. Chapter Two- Jitters and Stutters

SEVEN MONTHS LATER  
presumably season 7

Amy jittered behind her desk, she had been having the symptoms for two weeks but didn’t want to take a test to get her hopes down, plus she knew she couldn’t without Jake. She looked up from her desk to everyone coming to work and realised how long today would be, she silently groaned, work is hard when you’re ill. 

Terry looked over suspiciously, he placed his coffee back on his desk and then came over “Santiago, what is going on with you today? You’re so jittery”

Amy shook her head “Im fine” she looked at Terry, even though he knew she was lying. “Fine… do not tell anyone but I might be pregnant, and nobody knows!! Not even Jake… but I cant get a test till after work and even then I want Jake to be here and we have way too much to be doing today”

Terry sighed “Well.. congratulations!! I think… and look at this” he stood up and went and riffled through his desk drawer and pulled out a test “It was a spare one when she insisted on taking loads when we got pregnant with Ava… she gave it me for use in the precinct… not too sure what she expected me to do with it”

Amy laughed and caught it as he threw it “Thanks Terry” and as she said it Jake returned from getting coffee, he sat at his desk and smiled over at Amy as she subtly raised the test and placed it in her blazer pocket, Jakes eyes almost left his head as he quickly followed her as she left to use the toilet.

Amy rushed into the toilet and Jake hurried in after her “Babe… Are you serious?” Jake asked, his breath heavy “I don’t know!! Ive been having symptoms for weeks” She took herself off into the cubicle and Jake leant against the door, his heart pounding in the root of his chest. he knew how much she longed for this and how much it had also become his dream since they got married and had that ever so awkward talk. but he was also terrified, what if he wasn’t a good enough father, or this would be hard for them, he would hate for this to be a struggle for for them.

“Just know… whatever the turnout… I love you more than anything and this will happen for us” Jake said softly

Amy paused and smiled “… I love you too” she left the test on the toilet and opened the door, the next two minutes where excruciating, waiting and overthinking before Jakes timer went off and scared the two of them. Amy inhaled deeply and walked back into the cubicle, bringing the test out and looking at it, staring at it, spellbound.

“Were gonna be parents” She said, smiling... she slightly lost her breath too, she had never ever imagined this would happen for them so soon

Jakes hands dropped from his face as he laughed slightly “Were gonna be parents?” He laughed and picked up Amy and hugged her

“I can’t believe this, I love you… You’re not scared?” Amy said

“Oh terrified… but were gonna be fine” Jake smiled reassuringly and kissed her. “Oh my... I’m gonna be a Dad”

“Come on… we gotta tell the others, briefing starts in 15 minutes” Amy said

“I have a perfect idea” Jake said as Amy looked unsure


	3. Chapter 3- Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short ass chapter but i wanna make the next one kinda long

In briefing

Captain finishes his report “and now Peralta has some things he wants to say” 

“Thank you capitaaaan. Got my own computer remote” he rifles in his pocket and pulls out the test “Nope that's a pregnancy test” he takes a moment before he does the next act, as he knows it changed everything, as this was his family, and in 9 months his life changed forever, but in a second he changed everyone else’s life. He throws it and Terry catches it

“Ew… WAIT!! ITS POSITIVE” Terry beams

‘Hell yeah it is” Jake said gleefully

‘’Wait!! Are you?! Is this?!’’ Charles freaked out

‘’THIS DORKS GONNA BE A DADDY!!’’ Jake said gleefully

‘’Title of your sex tape’’ Holt said as he sipped his coffee 

Jake gasped "did NOT work but this is amazing!!’’

Holt smiled ‘’Congratulations to you and to Amy... you’re going to make amazing parents’’

‘’Thank you captain’’ Amy smiled

‘’That’s dope guys, $20 bucks it’s a girl’’ Rosa laughed

‘’You’re on!!’’ Jake declared

‘’Jake!!’’ Amy complained

‘’Sorry Babe’’ Jake said

“YEAH!! NINE-NINE!!’ Terry shouts

“NINE-NINE” They shout back

Jake loved this, everyone he’s family with celebrating the fact their family was extending, the people this lucky little baby would call auntie and uncles.


	4. First Scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy go for their scan and have a disagreement, ending with domestic fluff

Amy and Jake sat in the hospital waiting room, Amy’s foot tapped on the floor, she doesn’t know why she was nervous, she was from a family of 8 AND her brothers had kids, so it’s not like infertility ran in the family, but anything could happen. Jake saw the distressed look on her face and gripped her hand tightly, rubbing her hand with the other. Amy leant her head against his shoulder and sighed. 

“Amy Peralta” The doctor called

Amy stood up and walked into the room following Jake, she lay down on the bed and the OBGYN went over questions and did a smear test, Amy didn’t miss one but this felt quiet uncomfortable near Jake, he took hold of her hand and squeezed it. The doctor then prepped her for her ultrasound, her belly felt cold as the gel was put on, the doctor moved the conductor over her belly, the silence in the room was deafening and Amy began to get nervous before the room was filled with the noise of a heartbeat and Amy and Jake both burst into tears and the doctor laughed

“There... is your baby” She pointed at the monitor “You are about 12 weeks along” 

“Jeez.. I didn’t know I was that far” Amy said through the tears 

“Hey.. Don’t cry” Jake said, stroking Amy’s hair

“Tell yourself that” she laughed at him, stroking Jakes face

“Do you want photos printing?” The doctor asked

Amy and Jake nodded

And here came the question that could end in a screaming row in the doctors office… “Do you want to know what you’re having? I should be able to tell” 

“Yes please” Amy said

“No” Jake said at the same time, the doctor looked at them both awkwardly as they looked at each other

“Wait.. Ames.. I though we agreed we wouldn’t find out” Jake said

“I didn’t agree to anything!!” Amy said

“We can find out the others… let the first one be a surprise” Jake pleaded

“Why don’t I just tell Amy and not you? She can keep a secret right?” The doctor said 

Jake hesitated before sighing “Yeah fair enough she can” he smiled at Amy, knowing she had won once again.

Amy giggled with excitement and the doctor whispered in her ear, Amy tried so hard not to react or get emotional. Jake looked suspicious but was determined to keep it a surprise for himself, wow... waiting 9 months. this is gonna hurt.

AT HOME

Amy stood in their en-suite brushing her teeth and looked through the mirror, she could see Jake sat in bed looking absolutely mesmerised at the scan photo, the biggest smile on his face. She smiled at this, she finished what she was doing and went into the room, climbing into bed next to him and snuggling into him

“I cant believe it...” Jake said

“Me neither” Amy smiled, she fell asleep in his arms, Jake hugged her tightly... nothing ever made him want to protect her more till his dying breath, she was his entire world and more and was carrying their child. he was absolutely terrified but as long as they had each-other, nothing could go wrong.


End file.
